killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Omen
Omen is a minor character in Killer Instinct (2013). He is a bonus character in Season 2 (5th character of the season and 14th overall), and was the dark spirit that had possessed Jago, turning him into Shadow Jago. He is a loyal servant of the warlord Gargos, and has been given the special duty of preparing the world for the return of his master. Story Omen's goal was initially to possess and corrupt the soul of Jago and transform him into a mindless follower of Gargos. However, he failed to do this and was forced to retreat. It is unknown how long he had been dwelling within and how long Jago had been struggling against his influence. Now freed, the Herald of Gargos has drawn enough power through his battles as Shadow Jago to manifest physically on the mortal plane. He is corruption, fear, and rage given form. He is the right hand of his master’s will. He is the sign of the darkness to come. He is shadow energy incarnate. He is Omen! Appearance Omen's relatively simple design bears a resemblance to Cinder from the classic Killer Instinct. His appearance is that of a human silhouette consisting of a strange shadowy fog with electricity crackling along his appendages, transitioning into a bright white around his face and fingertips. When attacking, the high speeds create thin white streaks that trail behind his fingertips. Inside of his thoracic cavity is an abnormally small ribcage of ghostly bones, and occasionally a deep blue image of a human heart flashes from deep inside. His face is similar in appearance to a traditional Japanese oni mask (specifically of the jya variety), with two horns and a despondent expression. When flying and performing his signature Demonic Despair attack, he manifests wings similar to those of Gargos, his master. Gameplay Unique Trait - Triple Shadow Meter: Omen's Shadow Meter is split up into three stocks rather than the regular two - however, it fills up just as quickly as any other Shadow Meter. This gives Omen quicker access to abilities that require Shadow Meter stocks. Combo Trait - Demon Loop: Omen can follow up any auto-double with another auto-double of the immediate higher strength (Light to Medium to Heavy back to Light, etc.) Every time a Demon Loop “cycle” is completed, Omen locks out one stock on the opponent’s Shadow Meter for five seconds. Instinct Mode - Shadow Gathering: Omen’s Rashakukens fire one extra projectile at each strength, while Shadow Rashakuken and Shadow Orda Shield spawn five projectiles instead of three. For every Rashakuken that hits an opponent, one stock on their Shadow Meter is locked out for five seconds. Command Attacks * Furious Swipes - (Forward+HP) - Omen advances, swiping wildly twice as he goes. * Demon Glide - (Forward-Forward, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides forwards, swooping low to the ground. * Demon Retreat - (Back-Back, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides backwards slightly. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Omen grabs his opponent and then straight kicks them away. Special Moves * Rashakuken - (QCF+P) - Omen throws a ball of dark energy with randomized properties and behavior.Light punch fires one Rashakuken, Medium fires two consecutive Rashakukens, and Heavy fires three. There are eleven potential patterns for the Rashakukens to follow: ** Accelerator - Starts very slow before greatly speeding up as it travels. ** Anti-air - Fires at a 30-degree angle into the air. ** Boomerang - ''Fires outward before circling back and leaving the screen behind Omen. ** ''Bullet - Rockets across the screen at maximum velocity from start to finish. ** Crawler - Drops at Omen's feet before sliding towards the opponent along the ground. ** Decelerator - Flies very fast before coming to a complete stop about halfway across the screen. ** Dud - Flies out of Omen's hands directly into the ground, about one character length away. ** Looper - Travels in a circular looping pattern that speeds up as it moves across the screen. ** Tracker - Homes in on the opponent until it hits or times out, moves very slowly. ** Wave - Slowly moves in a sine wave pattern across the screen. ** Wiggler - Moves side-to-side in front of Omen five times before disappearing. * Demon Slide - (QCB+K) - Omen performs a quick sliding kick along the ground. * Furious Flurry - (QCF+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg. * Orda Shield - (QCB+P) - Omen swings a single Rashakuken ball over his head. Shadow Moves * Shadow Rashakuken - (QCF+P+P) - Omen summons three Rashakuken balls behind him that pause before flying forwards. * Shadow Demon Slide - (QCB+K+K) - Omen performs a sliding kick along the ground that hits five times. * Shadow Furious Flurry - (QCF+K+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg, shooting a Rashakuken ball with each kick. * Shadow Orda Shield - (QCB+P+P) - Omen summons a barrier of three Rashakuken balls that rotate around him. Can be used a second time to stack the Rashakukens and cause them to increase in size. * Shadow Form - (LK+MK+HK) - Omen becomes intangible and shifts through reality, moving a short distance through the opponent and projectiles. * Demonic Despair - (QCF+LP+LK) - Omen grabs the opponent, holds them up in the air, and fires a massive laser through them from the ground. Deals 100% potential damage. Requires all three Shadow Meter bars to execute. Stage Shadow Tiger's Lair (Similarity of both Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2), but a darker setting) During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. Ultra Combo Hits: 26 Hits Trivia: His theme is a heavy metal remix of Jago's theme, including a much faster tempo and death growls instead of traditional chanting. In his dynamic theme, a remix of his master Gargos' theme "Dungeon" will play. He shares this theme with Shadow Jago. During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from Jago's classic theme, "Do It Now" will play. Quotes Gallery Omen.jpg Omen.PNG Omen - Shadow Tiger's Lair.png Omen The Herald of Gargos.png|Omen teaser Omen.png Char7.jpg|Omen teaser silhouette, Season 2 trailer. At this stage he was still early in development and his design more closely resembled Shadow Jago. foto.JPG|Omen trailer silhouette revealed (early development) Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Bonus Characters Category:Evil Characters